Within the Boundries
by Shadow Vixin's Spring
Summary: Excuse the title. Anyway, we join the Gundam seed crew (and their sisters) as they meet up with the newest member of the force: a young man guilty of murder. Can they learn to trust him, or will teir arogance and fear kill them one by one?


Hello again. Spring as usual. And, also as usual, I'm here to tell you about the story you are about to read. Well, there's no need to put the (S) type things this time. We have characters.

I own Pheo Joule and Koga Mamoru.  
Vixen's character isn't here yet, so I'll introduce her when she appears.  
Shadow's girl is Ariya Zala.

Anywho, we each write for our own characters, so it saves me a hell of a lot of trouble and you a hell of a lot of confusion...not to mention frustration.

Amen

Oh yeah, let me tell you a little something about Gundam Seed...it ain't ours.  
BYE BYE! ENJOY!

**THE STORY  
**  
**My name's Pheo Joule and I'm a coordinator! I'm the obnoxious pilot the Phin Gundam! And I'm the best around! Aside from my older brother, Yzak. And Dearka Elsmen. Oh, he's so cute! He's the best looking guy on the ship. With his blonde hair; dark skin; beautiful brown eyes that sparkle when the light hits them; those perfect white teeth…Ah! I melt at the very thought of him!  
Moving on. As I said, my name's Pheo Joule, and you're gonna be hearing a lot from me, so get used to it! Iterashai!**

**Pheo's POV:**

I tucked my gun into my belt and fixed my metal name tags on my necklace. Swallowing hard, I brushed my silver bangs out of my eyes and pushed open the door into the boys' room – _Dearka's_ room.

The second I stepped foot inside, I saw him looking at me and nearly collapsed. My knees got weak and my voice didn't want to work.

_Common Pheo! _I thought to myself. _You're a Joule! Nothing's gonna stop you from getting what you want! Be it Dearka Elsmen or the fluffy gray kitty momma didn't want you to have!_

Nervously, I swallowed the lump in my throat and opened my mouth to speak.

"What's wrong Pheo?" Yzak asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

I glared at him. "Bleep you!" I shouted.

"Not even the courage to swear. I can't believe we're related."

"You don't swear either, Yzak!" I snapped.

"Wanna bet?" he answered, rolling up the sleeve of his uniform.

I admitted defeat and turned to my last resort, the one I would only use incase of emergency – and believe me, this was an emergency. I didn't wanna die fourteen! And I still don't! I'm not an idiot either. I know Yzak's stronger than me and when he says "Wanna bet?" he means it!

"DEARKA!" I shrieked. I leapt behind him for protection and hid in his shadow. "Yzak's being a jerk!"

Dearka laughed. "Lay off her, Yzak, she's just a kid," he replied, turning to my brother.

"Yeah, a kid with a gun," Yzak mumbled.

"It's not loaded!" I snapped.

Yzak growled at me and I ducked back into Dearka's shadow. He was a good head taller than me and made for a very good shield. The height was a bonus as well as the fact that my shield could hit back.

"Coward," Yzak mumbled.

"Only when it comes to you!" I snapped. "You're always being a jerk! Can't we just get along?"

Yzak hurled a glass at me and it shattered on the wall behind me.

"Guess not," I coward.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Dearka asked.

"She's getting on my nerves," Yzak mumbled, folding his arms and glancing at me out of the corner of his eye.

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He picked up a second glass. "THIS TIME I WON'T MISS!" he raged.

"Dearka!" I wined, clutching onto his shirt. "Make him go away!"

Dearka sighed and shook his head. "Common," he said, leading me out from behind him. "Let's go find Koga."

As we left the room, I made it a point to stay as close to him as possible. As the automatic steal doors closed with a whoosh behind us, I could still feel Yzak's angry eyes burning a hole into my back.

I whimpered silently and pressed myself close to Dearka.

"What are you, a cat?" he asked, stumbling over me.

I pulled away at once. "No," I whispered.

"Then keep your distance," he barked pushing me away.

I looked down at my steel-toed boots as we continued to make our way towards Koga and Nicol's quarters.

_Mustta woken up on the wrong side of the bunk this morning,_ I thought to myself. Dearka was never mean to me. He was more of a brother to me than Yzak. Heck, that Kira guy we're fighting against is more of a brother to me than Yzak. Or that idiot Lacus lady.

The doors slid open as we came near them.

Koga, one of the new coordinators, was lying on his back on the cold metal floor, tossing a baseball at the ceiling. I had heard about him before, but I had never actually seen him – much less met him. As expected, I was not exactly comfortable around him just yet.

He was handsome, no doubt about that. He had long black hair tied back into a thin ponytail and wore a white leather coat with a high collar over a skin tight black shirt and baggy brown cargo pants – kinda like my own. His brown leather boots were almost completely hidden under the pant legs and his coat fanned out on the floor around him, the white clashing with his long black hair that branched out wildly on the floor over it.

He seemed older than most of us: around eighteen or so.

Dearka shoved me roughly into the room.

For the first time, the new coordinator took notice of us. He turned his pale head to us.

"Didn't hear you come in," he said, tossing the ball to the ceiling once more. "Who's the kid?"

"Yzak's sister. Watch her," was all Dearka said before leaving the way we had come seconds before.

Koga pushed himself to his feet and for the first time I recognized the broken shackles around his wrists, ankles and neck.

"Didn't know there were any girls on this ship," he said, walking up to me.

I backed up against the wall and tried to hide myself in the shadows.

He came closer to me and I screamed – loud.

I ran for the door and almost made it when he grabbed the neck of my tank and threw me onto the bed.

"What's your name kid?" he asked. His long black hair dragged on the floor behind him as he closed in on me, like long black snakes slithering across the hot desert sand.

I backed nervously into the wall, trying to stay as far away from him as possible and willing my body to meld with the cold steel of the wall.

My hopes of escape diminished as a reddish-brown and white wolf stalked out of the shadows – snarling with sharp, white teeth bared.

Koga put his hand on mine and I screamed loud as hell. I kicked him hard in the face with the iron heel of my boot and he staggered backwards.

He grabbed onto the railing that lined the room to stop himself falling and stared at me, wide eyed.

"Jeeze kid!" he shouted, wiping away a trickle of blood that slid from the corner of his mouth. "I was just asking for your name!"

"You were trying to rape me!" I screamed.

"I was – WHAT?! YOU THOUGHT – NO! I'm a…a…NO!" he stuttered.

"Really?" I asked, suddenly interested. "You're actually a virgin? At, what? Eighteen?"

"Well – uh – as a matter of speaking, I…" His cheeks turned bright red and he turned away from me, desperately trying to hide his face in his long black hair.

"AH HA!" I laughed. "You are a virgin! That's funny!"

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"Pheo," I said. "Pheo Joule."

"Koga Mamoru," he replied, sitting down next to me on the bed. "This is Kodi," he said, motioning over at the wolf. As it turns out, Kodi wasn't growling at me. He was growling at a tennis ball he didn't seem to be able to stop from rolling.

"Should you have a tattoo yet?" Koga asked, pointing at the skull and crossbones I had on my stomach

"Like it?" I asked. "I did it myself! It's Luffy's sign!"

"Who?"

"You know, Luffy from One Piece?"

"Uh…"

"Common," I replied when he looked at me blankly. "Monkey D. Luffy? Pirate King? Gum-gum boy? No?"

"Can't say I do," he replied.

"Never mind."

He shrugged. "Why aren't you in uniform?" he asked.

"That's random," I answered, looking down at my clothes.

Personally, I like my outfit. I wear a green tank top with the word "rebellious" printed on it. The 'L' kinda stands out 'cuz its big, bold and red. I have to roll the bottom up under my breasts so you can see my tattoo and my undershirt. Not very visible, though. Its about an inch of black stretchy black material – and, yes, its also a tank.

My pants are really baggy, dark brown hipsters (on me. They're Yzak's hand-me-downs. We may be rich, but mom sure hates spending money) and I have a belt with Luffy's skull and crossbones to match my tattoo. I keep my gun there too. In my belt, I mean.

At a loss for a better answer, I replied… "Why aren't you?"

"I live by my own rules," he replied.

I didn't have a clue what he meant…at the time. I would soon find out though.

* * *

**Hey, Ariya Zala here. I'm the twin sister of hit coordinator Athrun Zala. Thus, I, too, am a coordinator. My enemies know me as the ever beautiful pilot of the Abyss Gundam. **

**Anyways, my father arranged me to have a fiancé who is apparently Yzak Joule. Don't get me wrong, I love him, but, the thing is, he looks exactly like his younger sister, Pheo! Darn, he's all cute and that, but, why'd everyone in his family have to look like him?!**

**I'm also one of the main characters, by the way, so you'll be hearing my sing-song voice every now and again. And now…on with the show!!!**

**Ariya's POV **

"Athrun! Give me a second chance! I promise I won't destroy the heater this time!" I begged.

"No! You're too dangerous with a gun! Why can't you be more like Pheo?"

"Pheo this, Pheo that! What is it with you and Pheo?!" I asked. I gasped. "You're crushing on her, aren't you?! She's too young for you!"

"You're saying that Yzak's too old for you."

"You do like her! I knew it!"

"Just her shooting skills."

"Liar!"

Yzak walked in. And the minute he entered, his eyes met Athrun's.

"Go away! Can't you see we're still having an argument!" Athrun glared.

"I can go wherever I want!" Yzak snapped.

"Yeah you can, but no where near my sister!" Athrun yelled.

I went between them and hugged Yzak, "Hey Yzak!" I greeted him cheerfully, a smile on my face, "What brings you here?"

Athrun sighed in defeat.

I grinned, "Hey Yzak, did you know that my brother has a crush on Pheo!?"

Yzak's eyes widened, "Wha – WHAT!"

"Yup! You got that right! Aren't I correct Athrun?" I asked, turning around to face my brother, but to find him gone and Nicol occupying the area where Athrun used to practice.

I had an annoyed look on my face, "Why you, Athrun! He, he abandoned me! Why that, stupid, evil, bas -" before I could continue with my tantrum, Yzak suddenly interrupted me.

"Um, Ariya…n… not to interrupt or anything, but I kinda came here to talk to you about something. Do you mind having a walk with me around the ship?" He asked me.

I slowly calmed down and gave him a soft smile, "Of course not, I'd love to come with you Yzak."

We walked out the sliding door and went past different quarters. As soon as we got passed the hangar and into the room where Yzak led me to, we stopped and looked at the view beyond the glass windows; it was a very lovely view. It showed the different stars that shimmered in the dark space. I continued to stare out into the open space until I heard his voice.

"Hey Ariya," he slowly said, "When this war is over, and when everything is fine, I, I want you to marry me at that time. I don't want for us to stay engaged like this anymore."

I looked at Yzak, shock in my eyes. I had nothing to say; he… he proposed to me, to marry him as soon as the war was over. Sure we were engaged, but it was too soon, it was all too soon.

Yzak looked at me, worry in his eyes, "Ariya, what's wrong?" He asked.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't find my voice; I had nothing to say to him. I love him, I really do, but I am still fifteen, I still haven't lived my life or have all the freedom I wanted before I would be married. And what about Athrun? Imagine what his reaction would be if he found out that Yzak and I were to be married at such a young age. It would definitely kill him, but my father would be delighted that I would marry the son of one of the lieutenants of ZAFT, even at such a young age. I, I don't want that to happen, not yet, not right now. I don't want this, but how can I tell Yzak in a way that he wouldn't get hurt? I have to try, I have to try to get him to have the marriage at least when we're a bit older.

"Hey, Yzak," I said softly, "I'm not sure if I want this to happen yet, not that I don't want to be with you, but we're still too young, can't we just postpone the marriage until we're a bit older?"

Yzak was taken aback, he had no idea what to say, "But Ariya.."

"I'm sorry Yzak, but it's all too soon, we're still to young to do this!"

I looked away, I didn't want to see that look in him, I didn't want to see his hurt face.

Yzak suddenly looked at me and grabbed my hand to make me turn around and face him. He pulled me closer to him and looked into my eyes. His head moved down and closing into mine as he closed his eyes, attempting to kiss me. I was shocked, but eventually, I ended up closing mine wanting him to kiss me, waiting for his lips to reach mine.

I suddenly opened my eyes and looked at him, I wanted to see how he looked like when I saw Pheo. I was taken aback and pushed him away from me.

"Ah! Pheo, get away!"

"Wha- But I'm not Pheo!" The person looking like Pheo answered, "It's me Yzak!"

I heaved a sigh of relief, "Thank God!" I replied, and started walking out the door.

"Um, hey Ariya, what about my kiss?" Yzak asked desperately.

"Another time Yzak."

"Why."

"Let's see, I think it's because it seems like I'm kissing Pheo!"

* * *

**My name? Koga Mamoru. I'm eighteen years old. I've spent most of my life in jail. When I was eight, I was charged for killing my father. I won't say I didn't – that would be a lie – but I will say I had my reasons. **

**I was pulled out a few weeks ago by La Cruse of the ZAFT forces; simply because he heard I was a coordinator and could pilot one of his precious Gundams. I don't like to kill. I hate it. Killing my father tore me apart. But, better to be out in a battle field than in a jail cell.**

**I'm not to leave my room unless called for. It's locked from the inside. They leave my shackles on and chain me to the wall at night. **

**I'm a direct descendant of the great Hiro Yuy…or so I'm told. I pilot his 'Wing Gundam', which had been dormant until recently.**

**Koga's POV**

I absentmindedly stroked Kodi's fur, lost in thought.

The mechanical swish of the doors announced the guard's arrival. It was nine o'clock and time for them to chain me down.

Not only was I considered a criminal, I was considered a lunatic.

One of the guards yanked off my cloak and roughly pushed me onto my bed, slamming my head against the headboard.

I gritted my teeth against the pain, determined to show no weakness. That was one of the reasons they thought me insane – they thought I felt no pain.

One held me down while the other attached the chains on my arms to the wall above me. The third bound my feet together before stringing them up like the second had done my feet.

The first, who had held me down, took Kodi by the collar and shut him up inside a cage two sizes too small for him.

They laughed. "Not so tough now, are you murderer?" the second asked.

I glared after them as they left, laughing and joking about my vulnerability. I closed my eyes and tried to clear my mind of the searing anger I felt towards them.

Before I had the chance, the doors opened again.

"What?" I asked, turning my head. I was stunned to see that it wasn't a guard at the doorway. Nicol Amarfi, one of the youngest of the ZAFT recruits, gazed at me, terrified.

I looked back at him, still in shock. Finally, to break the ice, if for nothing else, I asked, "What?"

Nicol walked slowly towards me, hesitating.

He switched on the lights overhead to get a better look.

"Enjoying this, Amarfi?" I asked bitterly.

Nicol shook his head. "No," he said weakly. "I just – um – I…"

Kodi growled and he jumped back.

I laughed – the wrong thing to have done.

"You take joy from other's fears," he said softly.

"What?" I asked. "No. you misunderstand…"

"I bet you'd love for that beast to escape and tear me limb from limb," he said, more strongly now.

"Don't be a fool, Amarfi," I whispered.

"You are a ruthless killer," he commented. "I bet you really did kill your father!"

"I did," I answered. Another wrong move.

Nicol stared at me, horrified, and turned quickly back through the doors.

"Amarfi!" I called after him.

When he didn't come back, I sighed. "He forgot to turn off the lights."

Kodi whimpered and licked the cold steal of the cage. He scratched at the floor, trying to dig his way out.

"I'll get you a bigger cage tomorrow," I promised softly.

The next morning I was so rudely awaken by a blow to the head. Burning pain seared through my mind and I was temporarily blinded by a bright white light.

"Hurry up, Mamoru. You have an assignment."

I was pulled out of bed by the chain around my neck, which served as a lead rope. They dragged my out of my room, not giving me a chance to stand.

"Oy."  
I looked up.

"Leave him alone."

Athrun Zala. Figures. I had heard great things about this man, but when I first saw him – well, I had expected him to be older. My age at least.

Hidden behind him was a purple haired girl. She peeked out from behind his shoulder and stared down at me.

"Commander La Cruse has…"

"Screw La Cruse. Release him before I get violent."

"Yes sir." The guard bowed respectfully and left, but not before giving me a good, hard kick in my side. I curled up from the pain and the girl bent down next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder and said softly, "Daijobu?"

I nodded.

"And you are?" Athrun asked.

When I didn't reply, he bent down and checked the name carved into the iron collar around my neck.

"Koga Mamoru," he said thoughtfully. "You're the new coordinator?"

I stared at him fiercely.

"What ever," he mumbled, standing up. "Not even a thank you," he added as an after thought.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

"You're welcome," Athrun replied before stalking away, his thumbs hooked in his pockets.

The girl pulled me up. "My name's Ariya Zala. That's my brother, Athrun. We're twins."

"I didn't know the Zalas had a girl," I muttered.

At that moment, Amarfi ran around the corner and pushed Ariya back.

"No Miss Zala!" he said urgently. "He's dangerous!"

"Nicol Amarfi! I…HOW RUDE!" Ariya barked, waking him behind the head.

I laughed to myself. Quietly at first.

"And what's so funny, Mr. Murderer?!" Ariya spat.

"Nandemonai…" I laughed.

Soon, I had Amarfi laughing.

Ariya stared from me to him, frustrated. "BOYS!" she said exasperatedly. She snapped around and stalked off the way she had come.

"Koga Mamoru," I said when our laughing fit had died down.

"Nicol Amarfi." He smiled.

At least he's not mad at me anymore, I thought.


End file.
